bubbleguppiesfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
(Body Builders)
Characters Molly Gil Goby Deema Oona Nonny Bubble Puppy Mr. Grouper 3 Little Fish Crab Dr. Berty Marty Snailer Songs You were Meant for Me Do the Body Dance Shops The Metorite Hunters Store Lunch and Outside Roast Body Sandwich Storybook: Metorite Hunters Field Trip Body Building with a Helicopter Transcript (Bubble Splash) 3 Little Fish: Bubble Guppies! Molly: Hi, it's me molly! And it's time for. . . .! Gil: Come on Helicopter! Molly: Helicopter? As I'm saying, it's time for. . . .! Gil: Go Helicopter, Go! Molly: What is the big one with those helicopter? Yeah, he's flying like a helicopter. Gil: Come on Helicopter! You can do it! Molly: Gil, we're gonna crash until it's not perfect! Gil: Huh? Uh-oh! Aaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh! (All Giggles) Gil: I'm okay. Molly: (Giggles) It's time for bubble guppies! (Bubble Pop) All: (sings) Bub-bub bubble, Gup-gup guppies! Boys: (sings) Bubble bubble bubble! Girls: (sings) Guppy guppy guppy! Gil,Molly: Bubble! Bubble! Goby,Deema: Guppy! Guppy! (Clap two times) All: Bubble Guppies! Molly: I'm Molly! Gil: I'm Gil! Goby: I'm Goby! Deema: I'm Deema! Oona: I'm Oona! Nonny: I'm Nonny! (Bubble puppy barks) Molly,Gil: Bubble Puppy! All: (sings) Bub-bub bubble! Gup-gup guppies! Girls: (sings) Bubble bubble bubble! Boys: (sings) Guppy guppy guppy! Goby,Deema: Bubble! Bubble! Oona,Nonny: Guppy! Guppy! (Slap fins two times) All: Bubble Guppies! (Slap fins two times with Mr. Grouper) All: Bubble Guppies! (The 3 little fish introduced) 3 Little Fish: Body Builders! Deema: Hi there! (As they went to the body builders for the helicopter) Deema: It's coming from over here! We have to get it. Come on! Marty Snailer: Welcome to the body builders for the helicopter! Deema: A helicopter? What's that? Marty Snailer: A helicopter is flying us from all around you. They could fly like a bird or plane. And when it comes, he'll always coming back! Deema: Wow! Marty Snailer: Awesome! That was a perfect flying for me to help us! Do you want to try deema? Deema: Uh, no thanks! I've better go tell everyone with a new helicopter. Marty Snailer: Then you could come back and get ready to fly with a helicopter! Deema: Okay, Marty Snailer. Bye! Marty Snailer: Good luck from the new things that could fly like helicopter! Deema: Come on! (As deema to the classroom, The Guppies waving each other) Goby: Hello! Oona: Hi! Molly: Hello! (Bubble Puppy barks) Gil: Hi! (As they sit down and mr. grouper greets us) Molly,Gil,Goby,Oona,Nonny: Good morning Mr. Grouper! Mr Grouper: Well good morning everyone! Deema: Mr grouper, guess what. Mr Grouper: What's that deema? Deema: There's gonna be a flying helicopter! All: Wow! All right! Whoo Hoo! Awesome! Yeah! Super! Mr Grouper: I think I need a place for the body builders for the helicopter. Oona: I like helicopters to fly. Gil: I like helicopter with wings on the right spot. Deema: I like my helicopters that whirly twirly and swirly. Molly: My helicopters is cool! Nonny: That was a lot of different things to fly! Goby: I hope. Oona: Mr. Grouper, what else do fly like a helicopter? Mr Grouper: Good question, Oona! Let's think about flying a helicopter for the body builders. A helicopter is called a. . . . (Wait's for a minute) (Bubble pop) Goby: Toy! Mr Grouper: Yep, toys! and we use to get a physical from our good friend doctor. . . . . (Waits for a minute again) (Bubble pop) Molly: Berty! Mr Grouper: That's right! It's dr. berty! And we use for an extra meteorite hunters to get some . . . (Waits for a minute this time) (Bubble pop) Deema: Rocks! Mr Grouper: She sure do. Rocks can all different shapes and sizes! (Bubble pop) (Music begins) Molly: (sings) I hear the clock, it's six A.M. I feel so far from where I've been I got my eggs, I got my pancakes too I got my maple syrup, everything but you. I break the yolks and make a smiley face I kinda like it in my brand new place Wipe the spots off of the mirror Don't leave my keys in the door I never put wet towels on the floor anymore 'cause Dreams last so long Even after you're gone I know that you love me And soon you will see You were meant for me And I was meant for you. I called my mamma, she was out for a walk Consoled a cup of coffee but it didn't wanna talk So I picked up the paper, it was more bad news More hearts bein' broken, more people being used Put on my coat in the pouring rain I saw a movie it just wasn't the same 'Cause it was happy or I was sad And it made me miss you oh so bad 'cause Dreams last so long Even after you're gone, yeah! I know that you love me And soon you will see You were meant for me And I was meant for you. I go about my business, I'm doing fine Besides what would I say if I had you on the line? Same old story, not much to say Hearts are broken, every day. I brush my teeth, I put the cap back on I know you hate it when I leave the light on I pick a book up and then I turn the sheets down. And then I take a deep breath and a good look around Put on my pj's and hop into bed I'm half alive but I feel mostly dead I try and tell myself it'll all be alright I just shouldn't think anymore tonight 'cause Dreams last so long Even after you're gone, yeah! I know that you love me And soon you will see You were meant for me And I was meant for you. Yeah, you were meant for me and I was meant for you. (Cheers and Applause as they screen turn blue) Oona: I want to make you for the meteorite hunters. Come with me to meteorite hunters store! (As oona went to meteorite hunters store) Nonny: Hello! Oona: Hi! What can I get you from? Nonny: Well, I need to get some rocks first. Oona: Okay! Nonny: There are lots of rocks we could choose from. But i need your help! Which one is had rocks on it? Little Fish: That one! Nonny: Oh, This is the rocks we should collect them! Thanks. Oona: Your welcome! What else did you get? Nonny: Let's look for the big one. Which one of the big rocks for oona? Little Fish: This one! Nonny: Yeah. The rocks is just looks like for a new one! Here you go! Oona: Thank you! Nonny: Your welcome! Mr Grouper: Excuse me, what time is it? Nonny: Time for lunch! Mr Grouper: (say) What time is it? Molly,Oona,Deema: (say) It's time for lunch! Mr. Grouper: (say) What time is it? Molly,Oona,Deema: (say) It's time for lunch! Mr Grouper: (say) What time is it? Molly,Oona,Deema: (say) It's time for lunch! Mr Grouper: (say) It's lunchtime! Molly,Oona,Deema: (say) Hey what's for lunch? Oona: Mm, Mmm! I got cheese sandwich for lunch! What did you get molly? Molly: I got chicken sandwich, Yum. What did you get deema? Deema: I got a. . . . ! Roast body sandwich? (All Giggle) 3 Litle Fish: Roast body sandwich, That's silly! Molly: I hope everywhere to get ready for the first time to fly with a helicopter! Gil: Come on helicopter, Let's fly! Molly: Gil, What is it? Gil: Oh, it's my special helicopter. That we could fly and fly and fly until it's ready to go! Molly: Right! Gil: Okay, then! Come on and do your helicopter that flies! (As gil's helicopter we could get down) Gil: Uh-Oh! Aaaaaahhhhhhhh! (All Giggle) Molly: (Giggles) Deema: We're gonna to get the helicopter? Molly: No! We could fly to the classroom. Deema: Okay, let's go! Molly: Come on! (As screen turn to classroom) Category:Bubble Guppies reboot episodes Category:Episodes